New Guy
by almost famous
Summary: Everyone is alive there are no vamps/ buffy has a great life all except for her bf Angel he is a jerk and everyone knows it but Buffy (or is she hiding somethin) what happens when William(spike)Giles comes to town chapter 4 will be more spaced
1. chapter one

I don't own Buffy a nice man named joss Weaton does I just like to play with the characters so don't sue me I am a poor bum it would do no good :)  
  
I just want to say this is my first fic I am posting so please e-mail me and tell me what u think i would really be thankful any comments now on with the story ~~*~~ = dream *-- = thoughts  
  
"Moooooooom!!!!!!!" screamed a very pissed off Buffy. "Tell Dawn to stay away from my stuff." "Dawn give your sister whatever you took back." yelled Mrs. Summers. *-- they have been up a half an hour and already--* "Bye mom see ya later". Said Buffy as she ran out the door. "Mom can u drive me?" said dawn. "Sure Dawny."  
  
"Hey buffster how ya do- what did she do today?" asked Xander. "She took my necklace again." Buffy put on the pouty face and Xander just rolled his eyes. "Geeez you guys got to start to get along the fights are getting stupi----"she gave him an evil glare. "Hey guys." said Willow in he cheery voice with her Boyfriend Oz at her side.--* saved by Willow--* Xander thought. Willow noticed Buffy's expression. "Buffy wh--" Xander started to shake his head and mouthed Dawn. Buffy looked up at her friend and waited for the rest of the sentence "Well."  
  
Buffy was getting the feeling she missed something. "Right are you coming to the Bronze tonight Oz is playing and they just got the new guy he should be in our homeroom." Buffy got a little happier at the thought of bronzing. "Sure I got to call Angel when i get home he gets home today for a couple days ill ask him to go."  
  
"Great." said Willow but they all know she was lying none liked Angel except for Buffy he was rude over protective and so many other not good things. DING "Bell see ya guys." said Xander as he walked away to his homeroom.  
  
Buffy and Willow walked off to there Homeroom as Oz walked in the other direction. Buffy was telling Willow about what happened with Dawn today as the guy walked bye he did not notice Buffy's books were half off her desk. Everything fell off her desk normally she would have just blown it off and picked up her stuff she is not really a bitch she was just in a bad mood. "Oh my god look were your going."  
  
Spike would have been nicer to but he was having a rough first day he had just been with Snider. "Well maybe they would not have fell if they were half way off of your desk."  
  
"Rude much." she said as he walked by she picked up her stuff. As everyone was coming into class Buffy turned to Willow. "Hey so who is this hot British Guitar player and singer, you have said so much about. I thought you said he would be in this homeroom." Willow turned around to the guy who had knocked the stuff off her desk. "Um Buffy this is William Giles but everyone calls him spike." "Spike this is Buffy Summers my best friend the one I told you about." Buffy just looked at Willow like she was crazy for even knowing this guy.  
  
"A Willow I thought you said Buffy was a nice person what does she have pms or something." the second it came out he wanted to put it back in he did not mean to say that at all. Well...... he at least did not want to say that. "You know i thought the English were suppose to have good manners." "I do have good manners-" Buffy cut him off. "Then why didn't you say you were sorry." "Well i was about to but you got all bitchy." *-- ok got to stop this--* thought Willow. "Hey you guys" she said as she stepped in- between their desks.  
  
"Buffy I know u had a rough morning and Spike I am sure you did to-" "Not as bad as mine." Buffy I interrupted her. "I was just with Snider." Buffy turned in her seat a teacher walked in "never mind." *-- this is going to be a long day--* thought Buffy *-- this is going to be a long day--* thought spike.  
  
Buffy plopped on her bed when she got home. She picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number. "This is Angel -"Hey an-""I'm not here right now leave a message." BEEP. "Um Angel it's Buffy I am going Bronzing tonight were going to be there at 8:00 ok Bye." "Oz that was a great set." said Xander "Thanks." said Oz. "Hey Buffy you seem kind of upset what's up." said Willow she was kind of worried Buffy had not said anything all night and that was way weird. "Huh oh it's just Angel I was hoping he would co- Angel." Buffy ran up to him and through her arms around him. He held her in a brief hug. "Hey guys I am going to go outside for a sec. ok." said Spike. He walked out and lit up a fag. That's when he saw Buffy get pulled out by the guy she was with. "What did I tell u Buffy." Said Angel.  
  
"Angel its just Xander, and the band. What I can't talk to any other guys but you." Buffy was getting upset Angel was always overprotective but this was ridiculous. "It's not a bad idea." Said Angel. Spike was curious Buffy did not seem like the kind of person to take this from a guy but here she was. "Angel your crazy." She was getting scared he even looked kind of scary she turned to go back inside she thought she was safer there.  
  
But he grabbed her by the arm. "Angel let me go......-"she tried to pull harder" Angel. That's when he did it he hit her square in the face it was not a slap either it was a punch and a hard one. What do you think your doing?" Spike had seen all he could take this was wrong."  
  
"Get out of here this is no business of yours". said Angel and he was about to kick her. Now Spike was pissed Angel was taller and better but Spike was pissed He pushed him against the other side of the ally against the wall. "Get off o-." "Angel if u leave now I wont call the police this time I have marks so u cant do anything to stop it go now." Buffy interrupted him she was trying not to cry she wanted to look brave. Angel pushed spike off of him and walked away. Spike walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her "Buffy." she would not look at him.  
  
"Buffy come one look at me he took her chin in his hand and lifted if up so that she would look him in the eyes. Her lip was bleeding and she had marks from when he grabbed her and through her against the wall and she had silent tears going down her face. "Bloody hell, what a sodden puff." She looked at him like he was speaking Spanish. "Never mind." He smiled at her. "Want me too walk you home." "No I can't go home like this"  
  
"Then do you want me to take you to my place and get you cleaned up my dad is not home so there wont be an interrogation." She smiled at him as rude as he was before she felt she just knew if she had to she could trust him. That kind of scared her. "Sure but Willow and everyone else-" he cut he off "i have a cell i call say i wanted to go i got tired and that u said to tell then that Angel was walking you sound good." she just nodded.  
  
He finished patching her up "there good as new" he said as she looked in the mirror." oh yea good as new as in i look like Rocky." they both laughed a little "wait who is Rocky." She looked at him like he was nuts. "Oh right British it's a movie about a boxer. She just laughed at him and he just smiled then she got serous. "Thank you most people would not even bother to help me everyone one is pretty intimidated by Angel."  
  
"Yea well don't worry about it. Do you need someone to walk you home?" No my mom is coming." BEEP "There she is a thank you." "No problem." "Um hey you won't tell anyone?" "No." Buffy just nodded to him as she walked out the door. *--girl is going to get me--* Spike thought as he went up to bed. 


	2. everything we never knew

Everything we never knew  
  
Hey ok this time I going to try to space it better sry about the big long paragraph I'm going to try to space it better this my first fic so your reviews help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Buffy bla bla bla joss Wheaton does bla bla bla  
  
On with the story  
  
"Honey what happened let me see your face." Joyce Summers was trying to look at Buffy's bruised face. " Mom ..mom stop it look at the road will ya." "Buffy what happened and who gave you that sweat shirt you did not have it when u left." *-- going to have to thank him again for the sweat shirt if mom is flipping now guess long sleeve shirts are going to be a big part of my wardrobe for a while --* "Well."  
  
"Sorry mom just dazed look we were all playing pool and a fight started and I got pushed in the middle by some loser rooting them on." *-- Ok that was a lame excuse but im running out im mean I cant tell the truth o yea mom Angel beats me up but he never hits me in the face so it's easy for an excuse and to cover up and the new kid who until 2 hours ago I thought was the biggest jerk ever saved me yep im sure mom will love that--* "Buffy hey."  
  
"Sorry I dazed again I was just thinking about something." "Ok but you still never said where you got the sweat shirt ,and who's house was that." oh the house it is a new friend of mine I did not want my friends to miss a night of Bronzing and he was going home anyways so he got me cleaned up and gave me the sweat shirt because his house was freezing."  
  
" Ok sweetie but if you want to talk to me about something you can you can tell me anything." Buffy just nodded. *-- she is hiding something I can tell if this is the same new kid I heard about from school there is no way she would have just gone over there she would have called me.--* Joyce was getting worried this is not the first time she has had to explain bruises.  
  
"Hey Buff what's u-shit Buffy what happened." Xander knew something was up she was always coming in with a new bruise after she saw Angel but never on the face.--* Shit shit shit shit shit what am I going to oh no willow no more prying gggrrr why cant I have friends that don't care.--* "Hey Wills what's up." "Nothing Buffy Ho---- Oh my god who did that to you."  
  
"Yea Buff come on who did that it was Angel wasn't it I knew it u always have a bruise or two when you see him." Xander was pissed he knew Angel was bad news from the moment he saw him. " Um Buffy I have to side with Xander on this one you always end up with a bruise or a cut after he visits Buffy don't let him do that--." Buffy cut her off. " Hey look Oz hey Oz what's up and Spike hey Owww ." Xander grabbed her right where she hit the wall last night. " Buffy don't - sorry but hey why did it hurt when I grabbed you I didn't grab you that hard let me see."  
  
"Hey what's going on." Oz was very confused. Spike just stared kind of feeling sorry for her he knew she should tell them but how easy is for a girl to tell her friends that her bf is beating her. "Xander stop Xander oowww stop." But he got the sleeve up far enough that he saw the big scrape and bruise. " Shit Buff what happened come on were your friends you don't need to hide anything from us." "Wait Oz you said Spike called and said Buffy went home with Angel and that he was going home." She turned to Spike. "You know something."  
  
"Um...." Spike wanted to say something but he did not want to tell them if someone was then it had to be her. He looked at Buffy pleadingly "Guy's chill your right Angel hit me Spike got him to leave and helped me get cleaned up so my mom would not freak ok. Here thanks." She handed Spike the sweatshirt.  
  
"Um no problem." Buffy looked so beaten but not just on the outside her spirit was gone they had started to notice it when Angel came back from college for the first time. "Buffy how long." Willow already knew she noticed how different Buffy had acted she was more moody depressed more often then most teenage girls should be." "Loo- DING-Bell." She started to walk off with Spike and Willow following. "Your not off the hook Buff." Xander said as she walked away.  
  
Buffy had been hiding in the library during lunch she was not in the mood to hear it. She just wanted to crawl in a hole she was so ashamed she let Angel hit her from time to time like it was expected she never use to be like this she never would have let a guy do this to her but she loved Angel an did not want to lose him she was always like this with him and she knew there was only one reason she was with him and it was sex.  
  
He wanted it and she would not give he liked virgins. Liked taking it away from them and Buffy thought if she kept saying no then maybe he would love and respect her and get to know her instead of just wanting to take her virginity but it did not work like that every time she said no he hit her something she did not ever think would happen girls had had there verbal assaults from him but she never heard of him hitting anyone she just guessed most girls gave it up before it got to that point. She hated the person she was she use to like who she was bit Angel took all her self respect away she had to get her life back starting with talking to her friends then her mom but her mom scared her more then Angel did .DING. Starting after school.  
  
"Ok Buff you hid from us at lunch school's over time to spill." "Xander" Willow elbowed him. "What Xander was trying to say was that we are hear for you and we really want you to talk to us we don't like you keeping things. "Look guys ill talk to you but not here." "Hey Buffy do you want us to leave Oz gestured to Spike and him.  
  
"No its ok Oz you're my friend to and I think spike deserves an explanation to what happened and why I was such a bitch in homeroom. They all just nodded and started to walk then did not even know where they were going but they ended up at the park. There were a couple benches around each other so they all sat down and waited. " Look guys im sorry I didn't tell you I was just scared . I was ashamed of myself for letting him hurt me but it stops now im not going to see him anymore and if he dint get the hint last night tough shit. He's probably cheating on me anyways.  
  
Sorry I have been such a bitch lately to I was just mad at the world I just pushed everyone away. When he come home the first time that is when it started and then my dad cheated on my mom and everything got all messed up." She was trying not to cry but the tears had started to fall. " Buffy it's ok don't worry you don't have to worry about him anymore and if he comes back ill kick his ass." Willow hugged her friend. Buffy managed a weak smile.  
  
"You guys I don't want you to treat me different don't feel sorry for me that will just make things worse I need to get my life back so just act like nothing has changed and if I need to talk then ill call." "Ok Buff Im just glad you finally told us." Xander have her a short hug to. "Oh and Spike sorry for acting like a bitch im not usually like that." Spike just nodded. "Now for the hard part." "What." Asked Willow. "Mom" Buffy said putting her face in her hands with a groan.  
  
Ok that's it I will have the next one out soon just review it please it really helps 


	3. confessions with mom and movie night

Confessions to Mom and Movie Night  
  
Anyone who reviews that's great I wanna know your reading but I will prob. update daily  
  
Disclaimer Joss Wheaton owns Buffy and I own nutin im poor and don't sue (  
  
And on with the story  
  
"Mom." Buffy was making her way in her house getting ready to tell her about Angel. "Mom are you home I have got to talk to you its important." She heard someone running down the stair.  
  
"Buffy mom is coming she was helping me with something. So what's so important?" Said Dawn as she made her way into the kitchen. "Dawn nothing go up to your room I have to talk to mom about something alone please." Dawn was a little surprised out she was actually nice when she told her to go to her room.  
  
"Ok sweetie what's up?" Joyce watched as Dawn was walking up the stairs like she was trying to figure something out." *-- Teenagers --* Dawn walked up the stairs and stood around the cornered she wanted to hear this.  
  
"Um mom the thing is its about Angel." She didn't know what to say she was at a loss of words. "Go on honey." "He um that's were I got the mark he has hit me before but never in the face. Spike was there and he got him to leave. He got me too his house cleaned me up and gave me a sweat shirt to cover the marks on my arms."  
  
"Honey you should have told me. See honey that's the other reason your father left he was hitting me. but I thought something was wrong when Spikes house and not with him. I want you to be able to come to me."  
  
"I'm not going to press charges. His family has to much money and he will get out of it and I don't want him coming after me again I told him if he left I would not call so I'm hoping he will stay away." Joyce hugged her daughter.  
  
"From now on come talk to me you know you always can." Buffy broke away. "I know. Um the guys are going to come over movie night is it ok is they stay over and this way you can meet Spike."  
  
"Sure um Buffy what is um ... Spike's real name." "Oh sorry William." "Ok. Dinner will be ready in ten."  
  
Buffy just nodded as she walked up the stairs to see Dawn sitting there wide eyed. *-- Why would Buffy let him... what a jerk oh my god if I ever see again.--* "Dawn." Dawn jumped a little she was so deep in thought that she did not hear Buffy come up the stairs. "Buffy why did you ..him...why didn't."  
  
Dawn look I was scared of what he would do but he is gone now so...but hey what have we said about ease dropping."  
  
"I'm sorry but you sounded upset so." "Its ok the guys are coming over tonight and you can watch the first movie with us ok." "Yea thanks." *-- Buffy is going to let me watch a movie with them she must be sick oh well I'm going to take advantage of it. I got to go call Janice--*  
  
She walked down the hall and closed her door Buffy just watched *-- A week of leaving me alone at lease--* Thought Buffy as she walked to her room.  
  
"Hi Willow. Buffy Willow's here." Joyce Yelled up to Buffy. "So I thought you kids had another ten minuets." "Were doing the burning of the ex Boyfriend." Joyce just smiled and chuckled a little.  
  
"We use to do the same thing when you went out with a guy for a long time and you broke up you burned all his stuff -"Joyce sighed-"I did it six times." Willow laughed alone with Joyce. "What's so funny?" Buffy said walking down the stairs with two big boxes. "Oh im telling Willow how we use to do the same thing.  
  
But I never had that much stuff...ok maybe twice." They were all laughing now. "Hey we better hurry there going to be here soon. They sat in front of the fire place and lighted it and started tearing pictures and letters and the doorbell rang and they continued. "Hi boys there in the living room."  
  
They nodded and walked into the living room "You must be William." He shook her hand. "That's what they tell me." He smiled at her. "Thank you for Buffy the other night." He just waved her off like it was nothing. "Don't mention it."  
  
She nodded and she led him to the others he went to stand be the guys they were watching the girls throw things in the fire. "Wait so explain this again." Oz was very confused. "It's the burning of the ex boyfriend."  
  
Spike interrupted. "Um mate I don't know about you people but in England the girls don't burn there ex boyfriends the usually just cry a lot." They all looked at him. "Were burning the stuff he gave to me or stuff that reminds me of him."  
  
Said Buffy as she shook her head. "Oh well leave me alone I was confused." The girls shook there heads and the guys laughed. "That's the last picture"- Buffy through in a stuffed animal in-"and the last stuffed animal."  
  
Said Willow "Buffy stood up and took her ring off and through it in she wanted to cry but tonight was to forget and be happy so she decided that she could do it later. Willow walked over and gave her a hug. "You ok." Buffy looked into the fire. "Yea I just..really liked that ring." They all laughed "Dawn movie.  
  
I told her she could watch the first one with us." They all nodded. Dawn came bouncing down the stairs. "Hey Dawnie." Willow said as she hugged her. "Hey dawn." Said Xander . Oz nodded. Dawn nodded at then.  
  
"Dawn Spike, Spike Dawn." "Hey nibblet." Said Spike as he gave her a smile. "Hi." Dawn blushed *-- Buffy came home complaining about him damn--* Dawn went and sat down in a chair. Everyone sat as the movie started.  
  
"Geez were Willow are you trying to give me a hint or something or what." Everyone was staring at Buffy. They just got done watching to movie enough with J.Lo. "NO of course not." Willow gave her a big smile as everyone laughed. "Hey I can kick a little ass come here Dawn."  
  
Said Buffy getting up and going after Dawn. "Oh look at the time got to go to bed." They all just laughed as Dawn ran upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Well I picked a couple things up." Said Buffy "Yea like when a guys chokes you or when your down." Said Willow. "Oh great guys they know how to beat us up now." Said Xander as the girls took pillows and started pounding on him. Oz and Spike just watching and laughing.  
  
Spike was really happy he joined the band or he might have never met these people he was happy for the first time since his mom died that's when he stared getting in trouble in school and started smoking he got expelled twice and his dad decided to move good thing he came here or he might be in jail and he never would have met the small blond who took his heart the minuet he saw her.  
  
His thoughts were stopped when Buffy started hitting him with the pillow Willow was hitting Oz and Xander was lying defeated on the floor. Spike took a pillow and started to fight back. About ten minutes later they were all on the floor catching there breathes. "So what do you guys want to watch now."  
  
Said Xander as they got up. "Whatever you guys want ice cream." Said Buffy as she got up and walked into the kitchen. They all nodded. She came back out with four bowls of chocolate ice cream and a container of Fudge Brownie from Ben and Jerry's in the container. They all just looked at her.  
  
"What I just had a break up I'm allowed to eat a lot of fatting chocolate. They all just laughed and shook there heads at the movie started.  
  
Chapter four coming soon and there will be some spuffy in the next one I promise ( 


	4. the porch

Chapter 4 The porch  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Buffy yadda yadda yadda Joss Wheaton does  
  
Ok I tried to fix the paragraphs but I'm having problems so the chapters from now on will be spaced ok thanks for the reviews keep them coming  
  
*-- thoughts ~~~*~~~ dreams  
  
On with the story  
  
Buffy was out on the porch. After the third everyone was passed out and she wanted time to think. *-- My god I have to get my life together forget about Angel. Oh yep that wont be hard he was my first love but ya know no biggie. Who am I kidding I thought he loved me.  
  
He said we would always be together and that I would be safe with him and that he would protect me. More like I needed protecting from him.--* Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks  
  
*-- I should have left when he first hit me. That stupid coward how could he hit me. What kind of guy hits his girlfriend? The one he is suppose to love. Love what the hell does that mean? I always I thought I knew.  
  
I thought it was him.--* Now she was crying louder she was trying to hold it in she did not ant anyone to see her cry she was a strong person and Angel took it away.  
  
Mean while Spike woke up *-- Damn I need a smoke--* he looked around and saw everyone but Buffy *-- I wonder ... Well it is her house she could have went upstairs and slept--*.  
  
As he got closer to the door he could hear the sobs. He opened the door slowly and looked out side and there she was crying on the porch. He closed the door, and walked over. "Buffy?" She was to caught up in her own thoughts *-- He was such a fuckin sicko.--*  
  
"Buffy?" he put his hand on her shoulder. She spun her hand around and made contact with his nose. "Bloody hell." She turned around. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you hey wait what are you doing sneaking up behind people at midnight?"  
  
"Well I was coming out here do have a damn cigarette damn, and this ex of your hit you shit I would be afraid of you." He said still clutching his nose he had never met a girl that could hit that hard and she was a small girl to. "Come on I didn't hit you that"--- He showed her his bloody nose.  
  
"Oh sorry don't know my own strength." She gave him her best smile and he could not help but not be mad in the whole time he had seen her she had not smiled.  
  
When the bleeding finally stopped he sat down next to her. "So what's wrong?" She just looked at him. "Nothing." "Come on I heard you crying what's the matter look I know that I don't know you very well but I can help if you let me."  
  
She really wanted to talk to him and she knew she could trust him in her heart but her head was saying, no men don't trust men look what happened last time. "It's Angel" Heart wins again.  
  
" Its just everything he screwed me up im nothing like this ya know you know that hit I gave you that's me I really am a strong person seems like men mess me up every wear." "How's that luv." "My dad left us all for another women and I guess my mom said he beat her to I guess it runs in the family.  
  
Maybe I should just become a nun." Buffy said with a smile on her face at the end. There is was again he couldn't resist. "No don't do that." Spike said trying really hard not to laugh. "Why what's the point" she stopped laughing "No one wants Angel's knock offs.  
  
Most guys hate Angel so most girls have trouble finding a boyfriend that will want them after they have been with Angel." Said Buffy. Tears were starting to come down again. Spike reached up and wiped her tears away. She looked in his eyes. "I don't care who angel dumps and it doesn't make you look like less of a person to me."  
  
He cupped her chin in his hand and leaned and there lips met and there was a shock of pure emotion going through them. Buffy hesitated at first then kissed him back. He licked her lips hoping for entrance she opened her mouth for him to enter and the kiss got more intense as Spike deepened the kiss.  
  
Buffy pulled away. "Spike I." He put his finger to her mouth. "Buffy I'm not going to push you into anything but I can't hide my feelings I felt something the first time I saw you." "I felt the same thing." She leaned her head against his shoulder. And they stayed like that for the rest of the night just talking.  
  
See finally spuffy lol hey and more spaces go me the next one will be out soon send your ideas and comments 


	5. Talk of the trip

Ok im sorry I have not updated in so long but I have had trouble with the internet I will be fixing my other chapters so they are better and Tracy if u read this I have a new e-mail sportysinger411@aol.com I tried to e-mail u but im not sure if it went through.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy  
  
On with the story  
  
  
  
Her and Spike talked a little while and then went back inside and fell asleep with everyone else. Buffy was happy that Spike said that they could take it slow. She had felt something for him it was just too soon. They talked a lot about Angel and what Buffy would do and she had no clue. She told him what she told no one else she was scared of Angel she thought he might come after her.  
  
She was seriously thinking about learning how to defend her self.. maybe it was just the movie. Spike had thought it was a good idea. He didn't tell her but he knew just from seeing the look in Angels eyes that he would come back and he didn't want anything to happen to her if none was around.  
  
They all woke up around noon. Willow was a little confused now she new Buffy and Spike were not that close together when she fell asleep. She just shoved it off she would ask Buffy later.  
  
"Hey I almost forgot." Everyone listened very close it was one of the few times Oz spoke. "We got a show in LA next week." "Wait we got it why didn't you tell me." Spike was confused he remembered they might be doing a show in LA but there was no word as far as he knew. "Sorry the guy called last night before I came. I forgot to tell you." "Oh ok." That was good enough for Spike.  
  
"Since were getting off Friday for Christmas Vacation I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us. We leave Friday night the show is Saturday night and we come back Sunday night. I just need to know how many rooms I have to get." Said Oz. "Count me in." said Willow. "Me to." Chimed in Xander. "Since everyone else is going to go there is no way I'm going to miss it." Said Buffy.  
  
"You sure Buff?" Said Xander a little worried. "Yea Buffy we don't want anything to happen." Said Willow. Spike was confused what had she had bad LA experiences or something. "Yes I'm sure guys don't worry I bet I wont even see him look I'm going to go ask my mom.  
  
"What was that about guys?" Spike said as Buffy entered the kitchen. "Oh yea you don't know Angel lives in LA." Said Willow. "Oh." Spike said simply. Buffy walked back into the room. "It took some begging but I'm good to go." "Great I call and make the arrangements later"  
  
By Friday Buffy and Spike were about as close to going out as you can get without actually going out. Willow had asked Buffy about it who just said they were good friends. Spike said the same thing when Oz and Xander asked. Willow thought it was cute.  
  
They would fight about the stupidest thing and they were both so stubborn that neither would budge then an hour they would be ok then they would fight again. They were just like a couple. Xander thought Willow was crazy but Xander never really did see what was obvious. It was obvious there was some major sparks flying between those two.  
  
They met Spikes dad two he was the new librarian and really nice. They all wondered what happened to his mother even Oz knew nothing but none asked they didn't want to bring up a touchy subject.  
  
"Bloody hell Buffy you almost ready?You're taking forever." Spike was waiting in the Summers living room. They had decided Willow, Oz, and Xander would go in Xanders car. Buffy and Spike would go in Spikes car. Mainly because none wanted to hear then fight the whole way there. And the rest of the band would take Oz's van.  
  
"Yea hold on impatient much." Joyce could not help but laugh she had seen the way they fight she could not imagine that many hours in a car alone with out a referee. But she also knew they cared about each other even if they did not always show it there were always the looks when they thought none else was looking.  
  
"William I suppose you know why we are all a little hesitant about Buffy going to LA." Spike nodded at Joyce. "Take care of her for me." Joyce was really worried that angel would try something. "I will." "You will what?" Asked Buffy. "I was saying I will wait two more minutes and then I'm leaving.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Bye mom." "Bye sweetie and be careful." "I know. Bye Dawn." She yelled upstairs. "Bye." Dawn yelled down. They walked out and Buffy Put her stuff in the back and got in the front. "Ready." Said Spike as he started the car. Buffy just nodded as they drove out of the Summers Drive to meet everyone at Oz's.  
  
They were the last ones to Oz's. Spike rolled down his window and pulled up next to the car Oz, Willow and Xander were in. "Are we ready?" Asked Spike. "Yea." Said Oz and they all stared there cars and were on there way. 


	6. Road Trip

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy yadda yadda yadda the song I'll never break your heart is by the Backstreet Boys and the song breaking down is by mest On with the story  
  
They pulled out and were on there way to LA. "Buffy we need to talk." Said Spike. "Yea what's up." She knew nothing good comes after "we need to talk". What are we I mean I know were friends but I need to know if we are ever going to be more. I like you Buffy and I care about you and I want to be with you."  
  
"Spike.. I like you I do its just that I .." "What ?" Spike asked impatiently. "I'm scared I just met you I barley know you." "Buffy I think you more about me then my dad." "Ok so I know everything about you but still I don't know Angel hurt me I told you and I don't know if I can..look can't we just be friends right now."  
  
"Bloody hell Buffy I'm not going to hurt you." "Can we just not talk about it." " Fine." Spike turned on the radio. There was some loud rock song on. Buffy changed it. He changed it back. She changed it back. "Fine I'm not going to fight about the sodden radio all the way to LA." She stared out the window as the song came on  
  
Girl, I know you're hurting Right now you feel like You could never love again Now all I ask is for a chance To prove that I love you  
  
Spike could not help but smile and shake his head out of all the songs. Buffy was on the verge of crying. She did care about Spike she was just she was just so scared Angel was the only guy she ever loved and look what it got her.  
  
From the first day that I saw your smiling face Honey, I knew that we would be together forever Ooh and I asked you out, you said no But I found out Darling, that you'd been hurt You felt that you'd never love again I deserve a try, honey, just once Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong You walked in you were so quick to judge But honey, he's nothing like me  
  
Spike had heard this song a couple of times but never until now really listened it was his problem it was like the song was written for them. By now Buffy had tears streaming down her face the song was there problem it was them.  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die, ten live without you I'll give you all of me Honey that's no lie I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die, ten live without you I'll give you all of me Honey that's no lie  
  
As time goes by you will get to know me A little more better Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby I know you are afraid to let Your feelings show (feelings show) And I understand But girl it's time to let go Girl it's time to let go(girl it's time to let go because)  
  
I deserve a try honey, just once Give me chance and I'll prove this all wrong You walked in you were so quick to judge But honey he's nothing like me Darling, why can't you see  
  
I'll never break your heart No way (no way)no how I'll make you cry Oh, need me Honey no way I'll do you right(no how) I say no how  
  
I would never do that to you girl Ooh, just give me a chance To prove you how much I love you I would give you the world If you're my girl...  
  
"Wow I have a new appreciation for that song how about you." Said Spike she didn't answer. "Hello earth to Buffy." She turned to look at him with tears coming down her face. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. "Buffy I'm sorry I didn't mean." "No it's not you well yea it is but every time I have heard that song since that night on the porch I cry." She wiped her eyes and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Now how long does it take to get their again?" Asked Xander. Willow and Oz just looked at him he had asked that twice now. "I wonder how Spike and Buffy are doing." Said Willow. "Well we will find out in about 10 minutes at the rest stop." Said Oz the all just laughed.  
  
"Hey we are going to stop ok." Oz said over the walkie talkie. They had decdied to bring walkie talkies so if someone had to stop they would know. "You hear that Buffy?" asked Spike. "Yep." They pulled into the stop to meet up with everyone.  
  
"Ok guys we are one half through the trip woo hoo." Yelled Xander he hates car rides. Everyone just looked at him and shook their heads. Buffy and Willow went to the bathroom while the guys talked about the rest of the trip.  
  
"So have you guys fought yet." Asked Willow. "Only about the radio but I won." Willow just smiled. When they were done they went out and met with the guys. "Ready ladies?" Asked Xander. They nodded and everyone got in there cars and got out on the road again.  
  
  
  
Buffy decided to let spike listen to his station. Only because her station was only playing sad love songs. She actually kind of liked his music until one song in particular came on.  
  
When we first met, it seemed so right  
  
Me and you  
  
We had it all, we had it made  
  
What we had was true  
  
But the years have passed, and we didn't last  
  
The test of time  
  
See you now and then, thought you were my friend  
  
That was wrong this time  
  
  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking  
  
  
  
You've lost your sense of stability  
  
Now that you're free  
  
No memory of yesterday's  
  
What you say to me  
  
So you're so jaded but intoxicated  
  
Is all you feel  
  
And now I've learned that what we had  
  
Was never real  
  
  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking down  
  
She's breaking down  
  
  
  
The things you've done show you don't care  
  
So I won't be there  
  
  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
(Breaking down)  
  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
  
(Breaking down)  
  
She's broken down  
  
She's broken down  
  
Buffy and Spike were cracking up. "I think someone is trying to tell us something." Said Spike. "Yea must be." The pressure from there talk was gone and it was a smooth ride to LA from there. 


End file.
